The Journey
by BlackHawkRider
Summary: Just an idea I had after taking a vacation. JJ/Reid, a few cases and a birthday party. Enjoy. Let me know what you think. There is going to be another chapter or two


**So I went to Fort Davis with one of my best friends for the week. Once I saw the area, I was like holy crow, I have the PERFECT idea. So I came up with this :D People aren't real, but the house and the area is real. I don't own CM, or Fort Davis (which is TOTALLY awesome, btw.)**

"Out of my way," Came Morgan's order as he entered the Bull Pen. Some lower agents stepped out of his way- Everyone knew you didn't mess with him until he had at least one cup of coffee in him.

"Here," Spencer barely looked up from the file he was going over, holding a cup out.

"Thanks kid," He chuckled, grabbing it. He took a long sip and sighed in satisfaction. "Much better."

"Long weekend?" Emily sat down with a smirk as JJ came in, looking like she'd rather be anywhere else.

"Nope. To short," She complained, sitting down. "Will has Henry for the week. The weekend seemed far too short."

"How is my little buddy?" Spencer asked, flashing her a grin.

"Great. He is dead set on having his fifth birthday party at the park, rain or shine."

"Wonder where he gets his stubbornness from?" Spencer smirked.

"Good morning my sweets," Garcia entered the bullpen with a smile. "How is everyone?"

"Morning," Morgan chuckled, tossing his cup in the trash before heading towards the break room to retrieve a second.

"Ready for Friday," Rossi commented as he made his way towards his office.

"Exhausted," Emily laughed. Everyone looked at her, expecting details, but she just smirked.

"Emily?" Hotch called from his office. She got up with a grin, heading his way.

"What's that about?" Garcia asked mischievously. "Something going on with Princess and Super Man?"

"Who knows," Spencer shrugged.

"Spence?" JJ came to stand behind him.

"Yes?" He turned around to face her, smiling.

"You'll come to Henry's party, right?"

"Of course," He frowned. "Why wouldn't I go?"

"I don't know. Will said he wasn't coming," She sighed.

"Why not?" Spencer inwardly growled at the name. He couldn't stand the stupid idiot.

"Because he is trying to get back at me. But it's only going to hurt Henry."

"Ass hole," Spencer's face look disgusted.

"Dr. Reid." Strauss sharp voice called from behind him. He helped and spun around.

"Ma'am?"

"That's hardly anyway to speak to a lady. Would you like to file a complaint, Agent Jareau?"

"No Ma'am. He wasn't calling me a name," She insisted.

"We were speaking of a former friend," Reid said nervously.

"Oh. Very well then." She waved a hand in dismissal before continuing her march through the bull pen.

"That woman," Morgan rolled his eyes. "She would make a mountain lion tuck tail and run."

"I wouldn't doubt it," JJ laughed. "Should I file a complaint?" She directed the question to a returning Emily.

"I saw the witch," She laughed. "File a complaint on who? Is Morgan being naughty again?"

"Yeah, he tried to grab Strauss' butt." Spencer waited until Morgan had taken a sip of coffee. He started choking and Emily hit him on the back a few times.

"Kid, that's not even funny."

"Actually, it was pretty funny." JJ laughed.

"The kid makes one joke and suddenly he is Mr. Popular," Morgan teased.

"Oh please. I've _been _Mr. Popular."  
>_ _ _ _ _ _ _<p>

"Conference room people," Garcia called from upstairs.

"Joy," Emily muttered, grabbing her coffee and heading towards her.

"So the day begins," Morgan chuckled, following the dark haired woman.

"Come on lazy bones," JJ grinned, thumping Reid on the back of the head as she passed him.

"I am," He laughed, following her.

They walked to the conference room together and he sat down between Morgan and Prentiss. JJ walked to the front of the room, standing in front of the screen.

"JJ, if you would," Hotch pulled out a file.

"Fort Davis, Texas."

"Whoa. That is a lloonngg ways from here."

"It's about One thousand eight hundred miles. So by car it's one day and seven hours away, by plane it will take about four hours."

"Walking distance?" Morgan asked drily.

"Oh hush," Emily punched his arm.

"Focus people," Rossi chuckled.

"Several people have been reported missing. Two bodies have been found in the Davis Mountain Resort by local hikers. Here is the thing though; the people have no wounds on them except a single gunshot. In and out, no bullet recovered. The bullet's entry point is the same though. The exit hole is the same as well."

"It's a fairly small town," Spencer commented. "They get some tourist, but it's nothing like Dallas or Austin."

"Well, the _police_ are convinced they have a serial killer."

"Why the _police_?" Rossi copied her use of the word.

"Well, the actual police force is like eight people. The rest is local Militia."

"Oh brother," Morgan muttered.

"Not again," Rossi groaned.

"How are we going to get there?" Spencer asked. "There's not an air strip that close to the town."

"We are flying, and then it is a three hour drive from Odessa."

"Road trip," Morgan grinned impishly.

"I refuse to ride by him!" Spencer said instantly. "He is annoying."

"Figure it out. Wheels up in two hours."  
>_ _ _ _ _ _<p>

"So where are we going to stay?" Garcia asked as they boarded the plane. Hotch had asked her to come along; the signal out there was faulty, if it worked at all. They needed to be able to keep in touch with her.

"A couple is going out of town for a few weeks. They have lent us their house. Hotels are all booked up for Christmas."

"Where is it at?"

"Up in the mountains."

"Hotch, it's December! It's going to be freezing," JJ sighed. Everyone knew she hated the cold.

"That's what I was thinking," Morgan chuckled.

"Suck it up," Rossi smirked. "I've stayed in cabins in colder weather. Did you pack your snuggies?"

"Hilarious old man," Morgan laughed.  
>_ _ _ _ _ _<p>

"So who is sleeping where?" Morgan asked as the plane started to descend.

"Well, there is a single bed, a couch, a double, and a double blow up mattress."

"That would work out, except Garcia is here."

"I'll sleep in a chair," Rossi said. "I sleep better sitting up."

"Alright, then who-"

"I call couch!" Morgan grinned.

"Single!" Garcia called before anyone else could claim it.

"I am NOT sleeping with Emily," JJ said. "She kicks like a dang horse."

"Speaking of horses, they have a white stallion named Vato. They said we could use him if we needed a safe way up the mountain," Hotch commented.

"I can't sleep with you, you're a bed hog," Emily teased JJ.

"I'm sleeping with Spence."

"W-what?" He jumped.

"You are like a space heater," She laughed. "You know how cold I get."

"Guess I'm with Hotch then." She smirked at her boss.

"Guess so." Was it everyone's imaginations, or did his lips actually curve into a smile?

"This out to be an experience to remember."  
>_ _ _ _ _<p>

"Finally," JJ groaned, sitting her backpack down right inside the door. Three dogs greeted them, tails wagging. "Here there," Emily laughed as a little patched one jumped on her leg, wagging her tail.

"Forgot to mention the dogs, Hotch." Morgan grunted as the huge black one licked his hand.

"It was this, or a house infested with rats. I'll take my chances with the dogs."

"I am changing and going to sleep." Emily shouldered her back, heading towards the back off the house. JJ looked around, grinning.

The house was quite cozy. The living room had a couch to the left, a chair beside the door. A TV stood across from them, a roll up bed in the corner. A desk stood in the far corner, next to the door that led to the smaller bedroom, which Rossi had already entered. The kitchen connected to the living room, leading the Hotch's room, the bathroom, and a laundry room.

"I'll air up the bed," Spencer volunteered, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Oh, alright." JJ grabbed her bag and went towards the bathroom. She changed into a pair of sweats and a grey thermal shirt before brushing her teeth. When she entered the living room, Morgan was already passed out on the couch, covered in a blanket. Spencer was sprawled across the air mattress with nothing but his jeans on.

JJ stifled a laugh, shaking her head. The man got so warm he hardly needed a blanket. She laid down, pulling the blanket up to her chin with a shiver; it was already fifty degrees and dropping. She fell asleep, but soon found herself moving closer and closer to Spencer until she wound up with her head on his chest, her arms wrapped around him. She was warm.  
>_ _ _ _ _ _<p>

Sunlight streamed through the windows, hitting JJ in the face. She groaned, blinking a few times as she let her eyes adjust. Spencer sighed, still sound asleep. Morgan was stirring above them and flipped over with a snore.

"Spence," She whispered.

"Ug," He groaned, pulling a pillow over his face.

"Wake up."

"No."

"Spence," She rolled her eyes, pushing his shoulder. "Come on."

His eyes opened, then widened when he saw she was lying on his chest. "What are you doing?" He squeaked, feeling like the awkward teenager he had once been. 'Had he ever really grown out of it?' He asked himself.

"Waking you up," She frowned in confusion. She was pretty sure the feelings were there, for both of them. Could she have been wrong? Maybe it was just her own emotions playing tricks on her.

"W-why are you laying on me?" He stammered.

JJ realized he was surprised, not upset or freaking out. "Why wouldn't I be?" She asked.

"I-I don't know. Maybe because statistically I have a one in ten chance of ending up with someone, let alone someone like you. I mean, I'm not-"

"Spence, shut up," She grinned before kissing him. He yelped in surprise, pulling away. "Maybe you should go take a shower," He stuttered.

"Whatever," Her blue eyes reflected the hurt and confusion he had placed there. She jerked away before running off towards the bathroom.

"You're an idiot," Morgan commented from the couch.

"What?" Spencer turned to frown at him.

"She likes you. You're perfect for each other. She kisses you and you tell her to go take a shower?" Really kid? I mean, I know you aren't good with the ladies, but come on."

"I didn't know what to do!"

"Oh, I don't know…kiss her back? Will's been gone nearly six months and is coming around less and less. Henry and Her need someone to step up. Wise up before it's too late." He glared before walking into the kitchen to get his coffee.

Spencer sighed, knowing he had once again screwed up.  
>_ _ _ _ _<p>

JJ took a hot shower, letting the water wash the tears from her face and eyes. She had been wrong, she admitted to herself. He was just an overfriendly kind of person, he wasn't interested in her. The thought stung, maybe more than it should have; she really liked him. If things hadn't worked out with Will, she would like to think that Henry would have been Spencer's.

"Jajye," Garcia frowned as JJ came out of the bathroom. She could tell her friend had been crying. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," JJ tried to sound forceful, but it came out pathetically.

"Right. And I'm a size zero model. What happened?"

"What's up?" Emily frowned as she came up behind them.

"I just…nothing."

"Tell us, we are you're best friends. You can trust us."

"I know that, it's just that… I, um, kissed Spencer."

"That's great! But why the tears?" Emily frowned.

"He told me to go take a shower," JJ bit her lip.

"Oh." It was Garcia's turn to frown. She wrapped her friend in a tight hug. "I'm sorry."

"That's not right," Emily joined in.

"Don't worry about it. We have a case to solve. I'll live." She swallowed before sighing. Could she really deal with this?"  
>_ _ _ _ _ _<p>

"Howdy. Names Jack Spands."

"I'm Aaron Hotchner, this is my team: Derek Morgan, David Rossi, JJ Jareau, Emily Prentiss, Spencer Reid, and Penelope Garcia."

"Nice to meet y'all. Thanks for comin' out on such short notice. This way please." He led them towards the back of the small station.

"Not a problem. It's our job."

"Here is what we have. I'll leave y'all to it."

JJ looked around, raising an eyebrow. A single board stood in the back with the victims on it. Three files stood on the table, all three painfully thin. "This is it?"

"Small town, small police force, nothing to work with. Let the fun begin."  
>_ _ _ _ _ _ _<p>

"JJ, Spence said quietly, lying a hand on her shoulder.

"What Dr. Reid?" She asked bitterly.

"Don't be like that." He frowned. "Can we talk for a second?"

"I think you've said enough for one day. I have to go over these files. Why don't you go shove-"

"JJ, Reid, you are with Morgan. Go to the crime scenes, find out what you can."

"Can't Rossi go?" JJ crossed her arms. Spencer's mouth moved, but nothing came out. What if he had blown his chance with her. He had already screwed up once, would she forgive him again? Had he lost his best friend.

"No," His answer was firm. Something was going on between her and Reid, but they would have to sort it out off the clock. They were on a case.

"Fine." She frowned before stalking off.

"I've got this," Emily sighed and followed her. "JJ," She asked once they were alone.

"What?"

"What is going on with you?"

"You know."

"He asked to talk."

"I don't want to hear excuses. I get it. I'm not going to act like some high school kid and get all weepy." She frowned. "I'm just going to do my job."  
>_ _ _ _ _<p>

"so why up in the mountains?" Morgan thought aloud.

"To keep the bodies hidden? He probably didn't plan for so many people to be hiking this late into the year." JJ frowned.

"Maybe, but even if he wasn't, they were poorly hidden. Just laid out by some rocks. And look at the way he has them laid out."

"Maybe it means something to him?" Spencer suggested.

"Maybe. We won't know more until we find more."

"Y'all with the FBI?" Came a twangy voice from behind them. JJ turned around to find a tall, muscular man about her age eyeing them. He had short, sandy brown hair and grey eyes.

"Yes, I am Jennifer Jareau, you are?"

"Ryans. Josh Ryans." He chuckled. "I'm one of the Militia leaders. You folks need anything?"

"No-" JJ was cut off by Morgan.

"Yeah. Can you explain this four wheel drive stuff to me?"

"Sure," He laughed and they walked off together. JJ glared at his back, knowing why and what he did. She sat down on a rock, looking out at the other mountain tops.

"Hey," Spencer said weakly, sitting beside her. Her lips tightened and she stiffened a bit. "Why are you so pissed at me, JJ?"

"You really have to ask?" She resisted the urge to punch him.

"No. I'm just trying to get you to talk to me."

"Why?"

"Because. I screwed up, again. That's twice I've hurt you. Two more times than I ever wanted it. I didn't mean to JJ. You are my best friend. I don't want to lose you. I keep having to ask you to forgive me. You shouldn't have to. But please, Don't hold me being me against me."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Her anger subsided a bit. She was mad, but she hated when he brought himself down like that.

"Nothing, this isn't about me." He said.

"It is now. Talk to me Spence."

"I don't know. I'm such a loser. It's just that you scared me. I've kissed a total of like three women in my life. I was half asleep and definitely wasn't expecting that. You are my best friend. You know how weird I am."

"You aren't weird, Spence. I just need to know where you stand. I don't want this to end like it did with Will. And I don't want this to start just because you feel like you have too." She sighed, turning away.

Spencer turned to look at her, watching her for a long while. He finally did what came naturally to him, which he took as a sign. He normally would have tucked tail and ran by now. He leaned over, pulling her against his chest, kissing the top of her head. "I stand by you JJ. Always. You know that."

"That's not what I meant," she frowned.

"I know. As for the other, let's just give it time. See where it takes us. This is a start."

"Yeah, it is. I guess." She finally smiled.

"Guys, come on. We have another body," Morgan called.

"Guess we'd better get going. The sooner we catch this guy, the better."  
>_ _ _ _ _ _<p>

"This guy knows his way around," Morgan muttered as they hiked up the slope. "He managed to get in here and dump another body while police and militia are watching the area."

"There is a good chance he could be in either group," Spencer frowned. "Small town, huge area to cover. The guy knows his way around, knows what ways to go to avoid being seen."

"I was thinking a local too. Same gunshot wound, same position," JJ commented as the approached the body. "This is new though," She looked at the camouflaged shirt. "The other guys were dressed casual and had some dirt on their clothes. I can smell the "clean" on this one. Is that a price tag?" JJ frowned, pointing to the sleeve.

"That's from the gas station in Fort Davis."

"Back to the car," Spencer groaned. They had spent more time driving than anything else.

"That's all we'll have time for today. Hotch said meet back at the house around seven. We can't be out after dark. Wild pigs and coyotes come out."

"Alright. Let's hurry then."

Morgan made it to Fort Davis in record time. JJ wouldn't have been surprised if he sat a land speed record. They piled out of the car, filing into the store.

"FBI," Morgan held up his badge. "Who worked the first shift?"

"There are no shifts boy. I run this store, along with a few workers. I'm Ray. This is Jack, Sammy, and Ross."

"Howdy," The youngest grinned at them.

"What can we do for you?"

"Did anyone come in and buy a camouflaged shirt today?"

"Um, two tourist and a local boy. Goes by the name James. But I'm pretty sure that's a fake name. He moved here a while ago. His brother was killed in a hunting accident."

"Thanks." Morgan sighed. "Back to the car."  
>_ _ _ _ _<p>

"Ok, so what was the guy's name?" Garcia asked as she munched on a piece of pizza.

"The manager said he goes by James. They moved here a while back, but his brother was killed in a hunting accident. No one knows where he stays now, he just shows up."

"Alright. I'll run a search for hunting accidents, see if I can't get a name."

"This is great," Morgan commented, eating his third slice.

"Best pizza I've ever had," Rossi chuckled.

"Ok, I've got two names. Randy and Bodan Swangs. Randy got killed when he was accidently shot, but they never found out who did it. Bodan disappeared for a long time, but people still see him around town from time to time."

"Do we have an address?"

"No. But local kids believe he lives in an old shed up on the mountain. Near an old mine."

"We'll check it out tomorrow," Hotch patted his stomach. "I'm going to bed."

"Me too." Rossi left. Emily followed Hotch, while Morgan crashed on the couch.

"Here JJ," Garcia slid her laptop over. "Just press ok when you're ready."

"Thanks." She smiled. "Spence, want to talk to him?"

"Who?"

"Henry. I managed to talk Will into letting me chat with him for a while."

"Oh, sure." Spencer chuckled, sitting down beside her.

"Mommy!" The four year olds grinning face appeared on the monitor. Will sat on the couch in the background, watching some sports show.

"Hey there buddy!"

"Spencer!"

"Hey," He smiled.

"How are you?"

"I'm good! We ate pizza!" He grinned.

"We did too," JJ laughed. "Are you behaving?"

"Yes." He giggled. "I always behave."

"Right," Spencer laughed. "Are you having fun."

"I guess," He shrugged. "When will you be home mommy?"

"Soon." She sighed. "I miss you."

"I miss you too. I love you mommy."

"I love you too. Sleep tight, ok?"

"I will. Night Spencer," He grinned.

"Night Henry."

The screen went black and JJ sighed. "I'm going to bed."

"I'm right there with you."  
>_ _ _ _ _ _<p>

"Alright. We are going to do this nice and smooth. Emily, come with me around the west side. Morgan, Rossi, take the middle. JJ, Reid, east side. We all meet at the entrance to the mine. He could have hostages, he could be waiting, or he could just not be there. But we need to do this slowly, I don't want anyone shot. If you have the shot, don't take it unless necessary. We want this guy alive."

"Got it boss. Come on old timer," They started trudging up the mountain.

"Stay safe," Emily called as they started up the middle.

"Let's go." JJ pulled out her gun, picking her way up the trail.

"I hate climbing," He grumbled, stumbling.

"Don't fall off the edge," She smirked.

"You'd save me."

"Oh, I don't know about that," She laughed.

"I can see Hotch and Morgan. Go!" He ran towards the entrance, sliding to a stop. "Ready?" He mouthed. Hotch nodded and they entered, flashing their lights around the dark mine.

"Hear that?" Morgan murmured, heading in the direction the sounds were coming from. "Hotch! They are alive!"

"Emily, get an ambulance as close as you can. We have seven people. Easy there," Hotch said as he went to work on the ropes. Morgan helped him, while JJ, Rossi and Spencer covered the rest of the cave.

"I'm following this path." Spencer called before heading down a branch. JJ frowned when no one else seemed to notice, but kept picking around the cave. Then she realized that he had went alone. She took off after him; she wasn't making the same mistake twice.  
>_ _ _ _ _ _<p>

"Another step and I'll shoot him!" A teenager stood over Spencer, who had a bloody gash above his right eye. The nineteen year old had stringy black hair and cold green eyes, like a reptiles.

"Put the gun down. I don't want to shoot you."

"You wouldn't, I'm just a kid."

JJ caught Spencer's slight nod and took a deep breath- she had to keep him talking. "I will shoot you," She promised. She wasn't about to lose Spencer. "I've shot people before."

"Let me out of here."

"No. Listen to me, tell me why you are doing this?"

"I killed him! My own brother!" He frowned. "I was just sixteen. We had our whole lives ahead of us. If he didn't deserve that, then no one does!"

"You can stop this Bodan. Those people had families; they were wives, children, parents, husbands. You know that. Some were even brothers. That FBI is a god-father, someone's best friend."

"A-are you?" He pointed his gun back to Reid.

"I, yeah. I am. "

"You're lying!"

"No I'm not! My mother was just like yours Bodan. She's in a hospital too. My dad was never really around. I'm a God-Father Bodan, someone's son."

"How do I know you aren't lying?"

"Because his God-Son is my son," JJ frowned.

"I want proof."

"Reach into my back pocket, get my wallet." Spencer waited until the kid had his hand in his pocket before rolling over, knocking him to the ground. He wrestled for dominance and soon found himself winning. "Don't fight me Bodan. Don't do it."

JJ ran over, joining in the shoulder. The kid whipped out a knife and swung it wildly, but they soon had him pinned down. JJ stood up, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. "Dang," She panted. "When'd you learn to do that?"

"About twenty seconds ago," He chuckled. "Are you alright?"

"Am I alright?" She frowned, using her sleeve to wipe the blood from his forehead. "I'm the one that should be asking you that."

He shrugged, picking the kid up. "Let's go."  
>_ _ _ _ _<p>

"What happened?" Morgan asked as Hotch put the kid into the cop car. JJ stood over Spencer while the EM's cleaned off Spencers' forehead.

"I saw a flash of light down the tunnel. Decided to follow. The kid blitzed me."

"Then?"

"I followed him a while. Kept him talking long enough to figure something out. Spencer decided to have him look in his wallet. Once his hand was in his pocket, he rolled over and knocked him down. Then he pretty much wrestled him down."

"I'm impressed," Morgan chuckled. "Nice one."

"You think quick when someone is pointing a gun at you," He grinned. "You saved me, Again. I owe you," He chuckled, smiling at JJ.

"Don't mention it," She laughed. "But if we are keeping count, it's three," she teased.

"Oh please," He rolled his eyes then winced. "Ow."

"Are you ok?"

"Fine."

"JJ," Emily frowned, pulling her hair away from her nape. "You're bleeding."

"No I'm not," She protested.

"Holy crap, you are!" Morgan ran over.

"What happened?" Hotch demanded, eyeing the slice on the back of her neck.

"I don't know. The kid had a knife, but I don't remember him touching me."

"Well he obviously did. Hey, you!" Emily pointed at the guy that had patched up Reid. "She needs help."

"Rice! Get the stitches," He jogged over, wiping it down with alcohol. JJ yelped, wincing.

"Um, ow!"

"I thought you said you were ok?" Spencer frowned, eyeing the angry red line.

"I thought I was too."

"Are you alright?" Garcia demanded as she answered her ringing phone.

"How'd you know?"

"How do I know half the things I know Blondie? I just know."

"Figures," She laughed. "I'm fine though. Promise."

"Well, hurry up and book the bad guy. I've got a surprise here."

"What?" JJ frowned. "If you set me up with someone…"

"I didn't. Just hurry!"  
>_ _ _ _ _ _ _<p>

"Here, let me get it." Spencer grabbed JJ's backpack.

"Spencer, relax. It's just a cut. You got hit in the head."

"I'm fine though!"

"And so am I," She laughed. "I'm a big girl."

"Right," Morgan snickered.

"Oh, shut up," She bent down and threw a rock at him.

"Who's that?" Hotch frowned as they walked towards the house. JJ frowned instantly, her shoulder's slumping. Her hand dropped to her side, but Spencer grabbed it, giving it a squeeze.

Will stood leaning against the railing. He had on a pair of jeans a grey shirt. He looked like he hadn't shaved for days and his eyes were blood shot. "JJ," He said as spotted her.

"Will," She tried not to sound harsh.

"I, we need to talk."

"About?"

"Come on guys," the others filed past them and into the house. Spencer started to pass her, but she grabbed his hand, pulling him back.

"Henry."

"What about him?"

"I've been thinking… I'm giving you full custody."

JJ gasped, her eyes widening. They had been fighting over the boy ever since he left and Will was more than persistent on the matter. Even Spencer seemed a bit surprised. "Um, why?"

"It's only hurting Henry. I want to be a good daddy, I do. But I'm not ready JJ."

"I…understand. I think. Does he know?"

"Yeah, I think he understands. I'll call him, come visit. But I need to straighten some things out." He sighed.

"Will," She just shook her head before hugging him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," He chuckled dryly. "Can we still be friends? You can be fun, sometimes."

She rolled her eyes before leaning against Spencer's chest. "As long as you don't do anything stupid."

"I'm not. I'll get goin," He handed JJ Henry's bag before walking toward his truck. JJ knew it was hard on him, but she couldn't help the giant grin that spread across her face.

"Mommy!" Henry ran outside, tackling her legs.

"There's my baby," She picked him up in a hug.

"Mommy, you're hugging me to tight," He wrinkled his nose, making Spencer chuckled. JJ smiled, kissing his cheek.

"I love you."

"I know that mommy, you tell me every day," He giggled. "I love you too."

"Good," She smiled. "Go," She nudged the boy in Will's direction. Spencer smiled, knowing she was doing the right thing.

"Daddy!" Henry after Will before hugging his leg. "I love you."

Will turned around, squatting down to the boy's level. "You want to know a secret?"

"What?" Henry titled his head.

"I love you too," He smiled before hugging him. "You be good for your momma, you hear?"

"I know," he grinned. "I'll miss you," he said suddenly, looking up at his father.

"I'll miss you too bud. I'll come to your party, ok?"

"Alright." Henry ran back up to his mother and she pulled him against her, hugging his shoulders.

"You ok?" Spencer asked quietly, seeing her bite her lip.

"It's hard."

"I get it." He sighed. "But you did what was right?"

"Why are we whispering?" Henry looked up with them with a grin.

"I dunno," Spencer laughed.

"Can I ask you a question?" The four year old was suddenly very serious.

"Yeah?" Spencer smiled at the boy.

"When are you guys gonna kiss?"

"Did your aunt tell you to say that?" JJ raised an eyebrow.

"No," He giggled. "But when?"

"Henry, it's-"

Spencer cut her off with a kiss and she smiled against his lips. When she pulled away she heard Morgan whoop behind them while Garcia squealed. "That was very sneaky."

"Learned from the best," He smirked. "Happy now?" He ruffled the boy's hair.

"Uh huh! Now can we ride the pony? He looks awesome!"  
>_ _ _ _ _ _<p>

"Poor baby," JJ smiled as she laid Henry on the bed. They had traded beds with Emily and Hotch so everyone would have room.

"I'm not a baby," Henry mumbled, half asleep. He curled up close to Spencer, his lids half covering his blue eyes.

"You'll always be my baby." She smiled, lying beside him. Spencer smiled at her, winking.

"Can't I just be your big boy?" He wrinkled his nose but laid his head on her chest.

"Nah," She smiled. "Night buddy."

"Night mommy. Night Spence." The little boy let out a content sigh before drifting off. JJ fell asleep to the smiling face of Spencer and her son's grin.

**There is going to be another chapter! I would never leave their relationship just hanging like that:o The next chapter is going to contain Henry's birthday, another case, and more JJ/Reid 3 Yes, There is supposed to be some Hotch/Prentiss going on under the table, it will be mentioned more later. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
